A demand exists for arrays of actuators, manually operated switches or electrical contacts, for facilitating the manual entry of data and instructions into various types of electronic and electrical equipment. These manually operated arrays of switches may be referred to as key boards or as control panels dependent on the application.
The prior art discloses arrays of switches which comprise individual switches which are mounted in groups to form the desired array. Such prior art arrays require a large number of component parts and have the inherent disadvantages of complexity in assembly, high costs and susceptibility of failure. One example of one such prior art switch utilizes seven component parts; and therefore, for example, a fifty switch array utilizing such prior art switches would contain 350 components parts. Further, the adaptability and versatility of prior art arrays are limited by the relatively larger dimensions of the switches.
In an attempt to improve the switch arrays, certain other prior art arrays have utilized printed circuit boards as a common carrier for the individual switch assemblies and switch components. The use of printed circuit boards tends to reduce the number of components per switch and thus, also tends to reduce the number of components per array. However, the prior art arrays utilizing printed circuit boards still have basically the same disadvantages as the other prior art arrays.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved array of switches having a minimum number of components, wherein the total number of components in the array effectively resolves itself into less than one component per switch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a switch array assembly which has a minimum depth measured from its front panel, and is of overall relatively small size.
It is another object of the invention to provide a switch array having multifurcated contacts wherein the switches may be readily interwired in any mode desired such as in a single contact arrangement, in a matrix, or in selected combination arrangements.
It is another object of the invention to provide a switch which provides a simple manual assembly and which can be individually sealed, or collectively sealed from the environment; and, to provide an array of switches which can be readily varied as to the number of switches in the array.